memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Government
A Government refers to the legislators, administrators, and arbitrators in the administrative bureaucracy who control a state at a given time (such as the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Star Empire), and to the system of government by which they are organized (Referred : More to govern than control). Government is the means by which state policy is enforced, as well as the mechanism for determining the policy of the state. A form of government, or form of state governance, refers to the set of political institutions by which a government of a state is organized. States are served by a continuous succession of different governments. Each successive government is composed of a body of individuals who control and exercise control over political decision-making. Their function is to make and enforce laws and arbitrate conflicts. In some societies, this group is often a self-perpetuating or hereditary class. In other societies, such as democracies, the political roles remain, but there is frequent turnover of the people actually filling the positions. Forms of Goverment The Khitomer Accords The Khitomer Accords were signed in 2293 between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. During the brief outbreak of war between the Empire and the Federation between 2372 and 2373, the Empire (under the leadership of Chancellor Gowron) withdrew from the Accords, though they were soon reinstated due to conflict with The Dominion. ( ; ; ) During the Borg Invasion of 2381, and the subsequent formation of the Typhon Pact, Federation President Nanietta Bacco invited neighboring friendly states in an expansion of the Accords. As of 2382, the Cardassian Union and the Ferengi Alliance became the newest members of the Khitomer Accords. ( |Mere Mortals}}; ; |The Struggle Within}}) Cardassian Union The Cardassian Union was formed in 1591 on the planet Cardassia Prime, with Urrent Gar becoming the first leader. Over the centuries, the Union grew in size, encompassing several hundred star systems; eventually the Union came into contact with the United Federation of Planets. Minor skirmishes led to war on a couple of occasions, most especially so in the 2350s, and the 2370s - in which the Union allied with the Dominion. ( ; ; ) Toward the end of the war with the Federation, Dominion troops leveled many Cardassian cities, including Lakarian City. ( ) As of 2383, the Castellan was Rakena Garan. ( |Mere Mortals}}; ; |Plagues of Night}}) Ferengi Alliance The Ferengi Alliance was formed after DaiMon Greko purchased a warp drive from the Breen. ( ) Much of the Alliance's economy is run from the planet Ferenginar. As of 2383, the Grand Nagus was Rom. ( |Plagues of Night}}) Klingon Empire The Klingon Empire was founded toward the end of the 9th century by Kahless the Unforgettable on the planet Qo'noS. As of 2383, the Chancellor was Martok, and the Emperor was Kahless, son of None. ( |Plagues of Night}}) United Federation of Planets The United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161 by Alpha Centauri, the Andorian Empire, the Confederacy of Vulcan, United Earth, and the United Planets of Tellar. Much of the Federation was devastated during the Borg Invasion of 2381, resulting in the deaths of billions, and the destruction of 40% of Starfleet forces. ( |Gods of Night|Mere Mortals|Lost Souls}}) As of 2383, the President was Nanietta Bacco. ( |Plagues of Night}}) The Typhon Pact The Typhon Pact was founded in 2381 by the Breen Confederacy, the Gorn Hegemony, the Holy Order of the Kinshaya, the Romulan Star Empire, the Tholian Assembly, and the Tzenkethi Coalition. Breen Confederacy Gorn Hegemony Holy Order of the Kinsyaha Romulan Star Empire The Romulan Star Empire was founded by an exiled group of Vulcans in the 3rd century on the planet Romulus. As of 2383, the Praetor was Gell Kamemor. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) Tholian Assembly Tzenkethi Coalition Alpha Quadrant Andorian Empire Originally, the Andorian Empire was founded in 19th century on the moon Andor. Until 2155, it is known that the Empire held tense relations with the Confederacy of Vulcan. In an unprecedented move, the Empire helped to create the Coalition of Planets, and soon after became one of the founding members of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. ( ) In 2382, Andor seceded from the Federation, due in part to the ongoing reproductive crisis, and so the Andorian Empire was presumably recreated. ( |Paths of Disharmony}}) First Federation Jarada Orion Colonies Patriarchy Regnancy of the Carnelian Throne Sheliak Corporate Talarian Republic Tezwa Ubarrak Primacy Beta Quadrant Daa'Vit Confederacy Danteri Empire Grigari Hydran Kingdom Interstellar Concordium Lyran Star Empire Metron Consortium New Thallonian Protectorate Gamma Quadrant Ascendants Dominion Delta Quadrant Alsuran Empire B'omar Sovereignty Devore Imperium Haakonian Order Hierarchy Hirogen Krenim Imperium Krowtonan Guard Kazon Collective Malon Cooperative Swarm Turei Vidiian Sodality Extra-Galactic Neyel Hegemony Extinct Governments Alpha Quadrant Third Republic of Bajor The Third Republic of Bajor was formed after the withdrawal of Cardassian forces from the B'hava'el system in mid-2369, during which time the Republic petitioned the Federation for membership. ( ) The Republic was finally granted its wish on September 29, 2376, when First Minister Asarem Wadeen and Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief Admiral Leonard James Akaar signed the Federation Charter aboard space station Deep Space 9. ( }}) Tkon Empire The Tkon Empire was an ancient Empire that spanned several systems. Internal politics, as well as all other forms of government, were handled in the Empire's capital city of Ozari-thul. ( ) The Empire was destroyed by a supernova approximately 100,000 years prior to 2364. It was later revealed that the ancient being known as 0 caused the Tkon's star to go supernova. ( ; ) Beta Quadrant Imperial Romulan State The Imperial Romulan State was founded in 2380 by the Romulan Donatra, formally of the Romulan Star Empire, when she and other disillusioned Romulans seceded from the Empire. Upon Empress Donatra's death in December of 2381, the Imperial Romulan State was reintegrated into the Romulan Star Empire. Quorum The Quorum was the governing body of the ancient Caeliar species. Thallonian Empire Gamma Quadrant Delta Quadrant Borg Collective The Borg Collective was created in 4527 BCE in the Delta Quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy, on the planet Arehaz, by the Caeliar Sedín, and Starfleet Officers Lieutenants Karl Graylock and Kiona Thayer. After assimilating the sentient population of the planet, the Borg apparently spread system-wide, and later sector-wide, before assimilating whole cultures in their millennia-long search for the Omega molecule - the only known source of Caeliar power. ( |Lost Souls}}) The Collective was destroyed in April of 2381 by Captains Ezri Dax, Erika Hernandez, Jean-Luc Picard, and William T. Riker of the Federation Starfleet and the Quorum. ( |Lost Souls}}) Category:Government